HeatHaze Days
by 19TheAwesomeness97
Summary: Based off the Vocaloid song 'Heat-Haze Days'. "...But if that praiseful voice in the haze of the heat laughed, and said, "Serves you right!" again, then in that moment, Soren decided, it would be what he would call a normal summer day..." DenmarkxFem!Norway Human AU.


**[[ Look who's dragging their sorry excuse of a self back here- *shot* Okay anyways. Hi guys. I bet you all hate me because I never update, but... I've been busy procrastinating. Yeah. AHAHAHAHA. Anyways. Here's a one-shot fic for you all. It's based off the Vocaloid song Heat-Haze Days, and it's with the characters Denmark (Soren) and Fem!Norway (Helene). Hope you enjoy..? XD ~19TA97 ]]**

* * *

**August 13th. 3:30 PM. **

A girl in her mid-teens with long, blonde hair gave the person accompanying her a firm chop to the back of his head. He was such an idiot, bragging about something or another with that big ego of his. The boy, with seemingly gravity defying blonde hair, gave her a sheepish grin; rubbing the back of his now sore neck.

"Heleeeennee, you're so mean~," he half-whined, pouting. "Always hitting me like that. You're lucky you're so pretty; that's the only way you could ever get a guy-"

Another swift chop to the back of his head.

"Idiot. Why would I care if guys liked me or not?" she asked, frowning.

"Well... Why wouldn't you?" The boy- Soren, asked, a curious look on his face. "Wouldn't you care if someone as handsome and awesome as me liked you~?" He winked at her.

Slap. Punch. Kick. If there was something Soren and Helene were good at, it was getting hit and being the one to hit the other; respectively.

She scowled. Was there a very slight hint of a blush on her cheeks, or was that just the sun? Perhaps Soren would never know. Blush or not, though, the cheeky Dane prodded her cheek and teasingly cooed at her.

"Aww, is my dearest Helene blushing? Eh?" He grinned, continuing to prod her cheek.

"Shut up, I am not," the girl denied, smacking his hand away from her cheek.

It was young love at it's best. The Norwegian girl with slightly violent tendencies, and the cheery Dane who was a complete idiot. Love; a foreign emotion to the both of them, but evident in the way they treated each other. Emil, Helene's younger brother, often commented under his breath how the two were like an old married couple. But as the two walked home that summer day, the Dane continuing to make failed passes at the cold Norwegian, little did they know of what came ahead...

**August 15th, 12:30 PM.**

The weather seemed to be particularly nice; the sun brightly shining on the two as they sat upon the seats of swings in the park. Blue skies, with white, puffy clouds... It seemed as if nothing could go wrong.

"Well... You know, I kind of hate summer," Helene murmured, staring up at the sky.

She stroked her cat, who was curled up on her lap, seemingly asleep. Suddenly, it leaped off of her lap and ran out into the street. Helene pursued her cat, not wanting it to get lost or anything of the such. But while she was running, trying to catch it, the cat ran out into the street.

"Dang it...," she muttered, before running faster out into the street. "Come back!"

Right as she reached the middle of the street, the traffic light turned a gleaming shade of red. As the cat escaped to the sidewalk for safety, a truck came out from what seemed like thin air, and hit the small-framed girl. Helene let out a loud scream, as her scent was mixed with a huge amount of blood that was splattered across the street.

Soren, who had been chasing after the girl this whole time, stared out into the street, his eyes widening with horror. It was choking, suffocating really. He wanted to scream, he wanted to yell, he wanted to cry. Yet all he could do was stop and stare at the scene. The girl he loved's body was distorted and covered in blood laying out in the street. Soren fell to his knees, shaking, trembling; his body paralyzed in shock. But through the haze from the summer's heat, he heard a voice. It was laughing.

"This is all real!" The voice proclaimed.

With that said, Soren's body collapsed onto the pavement splattered with bits of his love's blood, and it all faded out into a darkened state.

Tick, tock. Tick, tock. Tick, tock. The Dane's eyes opened, as he awakened to the sound of a clock. He sat up in his bed, frantically glancing around him for a sign of what had just happened. What time was it now, he wondered.

**August 14th. The time seemed to be a little bit past 12 in the morning. **

Soren wondered if it was a dream. Hoped it was a dream. That dream revealed how much he truly cared for the girl, the blonde haired Norwegian girl. He wasn't going to let her die today, not like in his "dream". As he continued to sit on his bed in thought, he recalled the sound of an awfully annoying cricket chirp.

Later that day, he walked with Helene, the sun's rays hitting down onto their backs.

"You know," Soren said to Helene, grinning sheepishly, "I had a dream last night, and in this dream I saw us walking in this same park! Funny, isn't it?"

Helene gave him a roll of her eyes. "Very funny indeed," she said with an obvious hint of blunt sarcasm.

"Hm... How about we go home now?" Soren asked, smiling widely at her, enclosing his hand in hers tightly, only to be met with a slap to his hand. He didn't let go, nonetheless.

But the second the two of them stepped off the pathway, everyone surrounding the two of them looked up into the sky, their mouths opening and letting out shrieks of fear. Down came a thick iron pole; the pole striking through the girl's body, and her hand was released from the Dane's grasp. Her blood was once again splattered everywhere across the pavement, and Soren's eyes widened in disbelief. The sound of wind-chimes and Helene's undeniable ripping screams echoed throughout the space between the park trees.

Soren didn't know what to do. What he had seen before he had managed to convince himself was a dream, yet.. Yet this was really happening, right? The Dane could not grasp onto the situation clearly. His love had died again, right in front of his eyes. This couldn't be real! She couldn't die! It wasn't possible! Soren felt like his body had been ripped apart, as if it was him who was struck with the iron pole falling down from the sky instead of Helene. As the horror of the situation overcame him, he covered his eyes with shaking hands, and a loud, hollow scream escaped his lips.

Once again, in the haze of the unmistakable heat, a voice called out to him.

"This is the real thing!" The voice said, laughing.

Soren's vision began to blur yet again. But as everything started to go dark, he glanced at Helene from the corner of his eye. Was she... smiling?

Countless times the Dane blacked out in the laughing heat like this. The unnerving, miserable cycle had repeated for decades. He realized this quite a long time ago. Each time, he failed. Each time, Helene died. When was it his turn to die, he wondered. When was it Helene's turn to live? Was there not a way that the two of them could both live? In his heart, though, he knew there was only one answer...

They were in that park, yet again. There were those words- 'Well... You know, I kind of hate summer.' And then the cat jumped out of her arms. Helene promptly began to pursue after it, but the boy knew what was coming.

Suddenly, Soren pushed Helene out of the way and jumped into the street, and at that moment, the light turned a glaring red. The cat escaped to the sidewalk, and simultaneously, that very same truck came out of thin air, and it slammed into the Dane's body. For once, his own very blood was sprayed everywhere. He wasn't unhappy, though. He felt accomplished. One scenario where Helene didn't die, that's all he needed... Helene's eyes and his own very twisted body seemed to be hazy reflections of the blood that was splattered in every direction. Was this what it was like to die?

But if that praiseful voice in the haze of the heat laughed, and said, "Serves you right!" again, then in that moment, Soren decided, it would be what he would call a normal summer day. Even so, all of that ended today. He was to never hear that voice again.

**August 14th.**

A girl with long, blonde hair and navy blue eyes awoke upon her bed. She looked around her, before focusing her stare out the window in her room.

She sighed, cradling a single cat in her arms. "I failed this time, too.."


End file.
